This invention relates to an adapter and, more particularly, to an adapter for use with a conventional cassette playback deck to enable that deck to reproduce signals produced by another device (such as, but not limited to, a compact disc player).
Recently, new formats have become available for high fidelity sound reproduction. One type of format is the compact disc system. A typical compact disc player includes a laser light beam which scans a rotating disc having audio signals recorded thereon in the form of "pits" and "lands" disposed in concentric, circular tracks. The sensing of these signals by a light beam obviates any contact between a pickup stylus and the "pits" and "lands", thereby avoiding deterioration of the quality of the recorded signals even when the disc is played several times. Such compact discs and compact disc players thus are a significant improvement over conventional phonograph records and phonograph players in which a stylus rides in a spiral track and undergoes vibratory movement as a function of the signals that are etched into the so-called sound groove. The compact disc player and the disc used therewith are of significantly smaller size than conventional phonograph players and phonograph records and, thus, have been designated by the industry as "compact discs" and "compact disc players".
Prior to the introduction of the aforementioned compact disc and player, sound systems, such as those provided in automobiles, generally have utilized cassettes and so-called eight-track cartridges as the source from which audio signals are played back. Cassettes and cartridges both utilize magnetic tape on which high fidelity selections have been recorded. The sound systems with which such cassettes and cartridges are compatible include a playback deck that receives the cassette or cartridge, reproduces the signals that had been recorded on the magnetic tape therein and converts those signals to audible sounds. Significant investments have been made by consumers to provide high quality sound systems in their automobiles and elsewhere for the purpose of enjoying prerecorded cassettes and cartridges.
With the advent of the compact disc, it is expected that sound systems for use in automobiles will be provided with compact disc players so that a consumer may listen to the same compact discs in his automobile that he enjoys in his home. At the present time, some manufacturers manufacture portable compact disc players. However, automobile sound systems utilizing such compact disc players are not readily available at the present time. Thus, when a portable compact disc player is used in an automobile, the existing sound system of that automobile, which generally is quite expensive and offers high fidelity sound reproduction, cannot be enjoyed. Rather, it is necessary to utilize conventional headphones, which are connected to the compact disc player by means of a suitable plug and headphone jack, to appreciate the compact disc sound reproduction. The danger of a driver relying on headphones when operating his vehicle is self-evident.
Furthermore, it is apparent that a consumer who owns a compact disc player yet has a cassette player audio system in his automobile must purchase dual libraries to appreciate both systems. That is, the consumer must purchase a library of compact discs for use with his compact disc player as well as a library of cassettes or cartridges for use with his cassette (or cartridge) player audio system. The disadvantage and expense of such dual libraries can be readily appreciated.
Still further, it might be desirable to utilize the quality of the audio system which incorporates a cassette player to reproduce the sounds generated by other devices, such as the sound channel of a television receiver, or the sounds produced by shortwave radios, CB systems, etc. If such other devices include a simple headphone jack, the present invention facilitates such use.